


Social Media Famous

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Ikra, Kittens, Social Media, This Is For You, last one, ready for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves her kittens to pieces but she isn't above using them for her own gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Media Famous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last kitten fic until maybe after age of ultron. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment.  
> PS this is for Ikra I hope you enjoy and I hope Bonnie and Autumn have a bit more fur now.

Darcy had gotten the kittens on a whim, well, a whim and a pleading text from her friend who ran a shelter. There had been the cutest litter of kittens but they hadn’t been taken so Ikra called her college friend and asked for a favour.

Darcy fell in love with Merlin, he was so bright and bonny and ready to try new things. Then when she heard of the last kitten left all alone she had to rescue him and so Arthur came along. Since she was sharing the Thor Floor with Jane and Thor she had to get their approval. Admittedly asking Jane whilst she was in the middle of SCIENCE was a bit unfair but she didn’t really care.

It seemed that the rest of the Avengers got on well the the kittens, if the photographic evidence was anything to go by. Darcy used JARVIS to spy on her neighbours and collect the cutest moments to add to her tumblr and twitter accounts.

That may have broken the internet. Darcy had always had a fair few followers ever since becoming Jane’s intern being able to to post pictures of the weather events and what not that Jane lived for. Thor coming along gave her followers a boost but that was nothing compared to the number of people desperate for pictures of superheroes and felines.

At that point Darcy should probably have told her tower mates about the internet revelations. She didn’t.

JARVIS had to be the voice of reason, that was what he was created for, and so once Darcy had gotten 1 million likes on a photo of Tony asleep with Merlin on top of the arc reactor her secret was out. The team was assembled in the communal lounge and JARVIS had helpfully displayed her social media on the TV.

The avengers were shocked. Partly because of the number of photos they had been unaware of but also because of the number of kittens towards the newer pictures. Merlin and Arthur had appeared throughout but Darcy had also posted picture of two spotted kittens that looked more like leopards.

“Darce, seriously no more kittens in the tower” Jane lay down, glaring at her intern. Darcy frowned and had JARVIS enlarge the photos. “Bonnie and Autumn are adorable, and the runts of the litter.” Stark and Thor joined the debate on opposite dies and the room erupted into chaos before Tasha shut them all up.

“Was that picture taken in the tower?” the spy asked pointing to the rather unique carpet Tony had installed. Darcy looked at the floor. Tony growled.

“DARCY!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel even the slightest urge to comment please, please do. I am starting NaNoWriMo in about 4 hours and could use some encouragement. If there was anyone you didn't see but would like to see please leave a comment and I will add them to the list.   
> I hope you have had a much fun as I have and I will see you in December for...  
> Praha 1


End file.
